


Пустое зеркало

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Vampire Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: АУ. Стива и Баки после случайного знакомства потянуло друг к другу с сумасшедшей силой. Стив признался Баки, что вампир, и предложил выбор – уйти в его мир или расстаться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Пустое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shhh~~~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762357) by lalawooo. 



Дверь ванной распахнута настежь. Баки замирает перед зеркалом. Глаза закрыты, и все ощущения умножены, обострены до предела.

Он уже здесь. Его шаги беззвучные, приближение пьянит похлеще абсента, и пол под ногами начинает раскачиваться и вращаться. Толпы мурашек резво проносятся по телу. Баки замирает в предвкушении.

Прежний мир отступает в тень, рассыпается, тает – медленно и безвозвратно.

Холод прильнувшего обнаженного тела касается затылка, плеч Баки, растекается по спине, ягодицам, волна микроскопических игл проходит следом, ускоряет и без того ошалелый ритм сердца, отзывается горячей тяжестью в паху. 

Тонкие пальцы левой руки Стива скользят по щеке, очерчивают контур губ и погружаются в рот, правая оглаживает бедро, смещается в пах, легко проходится по напряженному стволу, и от контраста температур в голову бьет так, что разрывной пуле не снилось.

Баки не осознает – слышит собственный протяжный стон, как со стороны. Холодные губы касаются его шеи.

– Не передумал? – доносится будто издалека, и Баки чувствует, как длинные клыки щекочут судорожно пульсирующую артерию.

– И в мыслях не было, – выдыхает Баки. – Я готов.

– Я сделаю все быстро. Даю слово.

Баки кивает. Сердце в панике вколачивает свои последние удары в грудину.

Скоро все закончится.

– Открой глаза, – вдруг просит Стив. – Посмотри на себя. В последний раз.

Баки с трудом разлепляет тяжелые веки. Мутный взгляд улавливает в зеркале странное отражение – разомлевший, обмякший и возбужденный, он в зеркале один.

Стив здесь – ощущается всей кожей, его поцелуи касаются шеи, пальцы ласкают мошонку, его член потирается о ложбинку между ягодиц.

Зеркало просто врет. Один большой лживый овал. Кому интересно, что он показывает.

Баки ухмыляется уголком рта:

– Не хочу больше ждать. Хочу _к тебе._

Шею чуть щекочет – губы Стива растягиваются в улыбке:

– Это будет недолго. Обещаю.

Последнее, что видит в зеркале Баки, – два глубоких ярко-алых прокола на шее.

Его ослепляет болью, насквозь прошивает молнией от шеи до пят, выгибает, кружит и трясет. Перед глазами проносится фейерверк видений – потоки крови, оскаленные пасти, пламя костров высотой до луны в черном беззвездном небе, вскрытые могилы с пустыми гробами, неясные тени, гулкий свист от взмахов огромных черных крыльев. И все накрывает тьмой.

* * *

Баки медленно приходит в себя в сильных руках.

Свет стал ярче, острее, его оттенок другой. Все теперь виделось отчетливее, яснее в разы. Иначе.

Он все так же возбужден. Нет, не так же – сильнее. Предвкушение накатывает растущими внутри волнами, и тело само льнет к Стиву еще ближе, еще теснее.

Баки нетерпеливо облизывает губы:

– Стив, я хочу сейчас.

В голосе Стива он слышит улыбку:

– Конечно. Мы сделаем это сейчас.

Пустое зеркало в ванной тоскливо глазеет на них, осознавая свою ненужность. Ему не по силам отразить два прекрасных тела, слившихся в едином ритме.

Баки растворяется в Стиве, впитывает каждый миллиметр члена, скользящего внутри, покалывания от его клыков на языке, нарастающее удовольствие в собственном члене, тесно зажатом между двумя телами.

Они могут так весь день. И всю ночь. И дальше.

Впереди у них вечность. И кто знает, хватит ли ее.


End file.
